


Minecraft Five Nights at Freddy's Playlist

by barbiekait



Category: Aphmau's Minecraft Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiekait/pseuds/barbiekait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for Aphmau's Five Nights at Freddy's Minecraft rolplay series. Listen on 8tracks: http://8tracks.com/barbiekait/minecraft-five-nights-at-freddy-s-playlist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minecraft Five Nights at Freddy's Playlist

It's Been So Long by The Living Tombstone  
Shadows by Lindsey Stirling   
Aha! by Pentatonix  
Seven Devils by Florence + The Machine  
Moon Trance by Lindsey Stirling  
Help I'm Alive by Metric  
Strangeness And Charm by Florence + The Machine  
Bad Blood by Bastille


End file.
